The Jedi Knights Three
Names: Grok Finn, Alwen Zealous and Mylor Plumick Ages: (Grok): 43 (Alwen): 32 (Mylor): 23 Races: (Grok): Mon Calamari (Alwen) Human/cyborg (Mylor) Weequay Before Order 66 Grok Finn spent most of the Clone Wars as a padawan under the Quarren Jedi Master Saul Cor-El. Near the end of the Clone Wars Grok was made Jedi Knight. Finn stayed at the temple and studied lightsaber combat, one day he was wandering the halls and stumbled upon a clone, the clone was quickly on his feet and grabbed his blaster Grok was surprised and forced the clone into a wall. After that Grok heard gunfire in the Jedi Temple and heard the screams of Jedi being struck down by their former comrades Finn quickly exited the temple and took a ship and flew out of there as quickly as he could! After Order 66 Grok eventually landed on the pirate world of Florum he needed fuel. When there he heard shouts he turned the corner and rammed into Mylor Plummick a Weequay pirate on the run, without thinking Plummick screamed for Grok to run and sprinted to a cave Grok followed him in. Mylor told Grok his story he had been a pirate for seven years and told no one he was.....force-sensitive. After hearing his story the wise Grok decided to take the violent Mylor to be his padawan and so for three days the two trained on force abilities, lightsaber combat (with wooden staves) and the history of the Jedi order. Then on the fourth day Mylor and Grok heard laser fire and a explosion, the two warriors looked to the sky and saw a ship in flames crash land a hundred yards from their cave. The two friends rushed to the ship's aid and barely got the ships pilot out of there before the ship exploded. The pilot was in bad shape and needed cyborg parts to stay alive after coming too the pilot was shocked to see what he had become. The pilot Alwen Zealous eventually learned to accept what he was. When briefed on what was happening Alwen who ironically also a Jedi Knight joined Grok and Mylor and the three started calling themselves the Jedi Knights Three (Mylor was not a Jedi Knight then but they didn't care!) Rescue After three months Cordin Maelstrum, Tyrak Antroth and Mabon Zealous stumbled upon the trios cave when they were running away from pirates. The three were shocked, but Alwen and Mabon the most as the two realized that they were brothers apparently both presumed the other had died. Cordin took the three off Florum and took them to Ilium where the three found crystals and so on. It was there that Cordin finally made Mylor a Jedi Knight (Mylor eventually became the Headmaster of the youngling training temple) and made Grok a Sentinel. Alwen and his brother joined together as a warrior duo and won many battles together. The three were happy with Cordin and his crew and joined him in his quest too destroy the Empire and anyone else who got in their way! The End The Fall of the Jedi Remnant Weapons and clothing Grok wields a single-bladed blue lightsaber, Mylor has a single bladed green lightsaber and Alwen uses two purple lightsaber whips and a single bladed green lightsaber. Alwen and Mylor wear Jedi Knight robes and Grok wears light Jedi sentinel robes.